


just add some boba

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [284]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Boba, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Meteposa, Svtfoe, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Mariposa and Meteora are having a date at the mall.





	just add some boba

Meteora took a sip out of her boba, loving the taste of it. She and Mariposa were at the Echo Creek mall and just enjoyed the weekend with a date. They were going to watch a movie, but it didn’t start in another two hours, so right now the two just had fun. So, they decided to get boba, and now walked around the mall while holding hands.

Like usual, Meteora began to chew on the straw, it was a thing so normal to her that she didn’t even realize she was doing until someone pointed it out, or until she saw the bite marks herself. But what could she do? Chewing stuff when you had sharp teeth was relaxing.

“Meteora, you’ve had that drink for less than two minutes and you’re already torturing the straw.” Mariposa said after that, just like if she had read her mind. She grinned. And as the half monster girl realized it, she shyly blushed while moving her tail in embarrassment, flickering it before coiling it against her leg for a few seconds and then finally let it go. It was natural instinct, and Mariposa found it adorable and giggled. “You know, your tail can say so much about you, while you yourself stay quite. It’s so funny and cute. I wish I had one.”

“Well, tails sound cool in theory ‘Posa, but after getting a door slammed on it for more than a hundred times, they get annoying. Trust me. Claws and fangs are useful, but tails, they’re just there.” Meteora answers, giving Mariposa the widest smile ever, all her sharp teeth visible.

“Are you trying to show off your teeth now?”

“Maybe, maybe not. That’s a mystery. Will you ever find out? Why knows? Will I ever tell you myself? Never. To find out, you gotta figure it out yourself.”

“That was so cheesy. I love you.”


End file.
